Le destin nous a permis de nous aimer
by Lady Arianna
Summary: 30 ans que Lucius aime son maître. 30 ans que Lord Voldemort aime son bras droit. Aujourd'hui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres demande à Severus une potion qui va changer sa vie. Leur vie. Une relation va naitre, et pas que ! OOC - Slash - M - LMxTR - base RP
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction qui diffère des autres... En effet, cette fiction est en fait un RP que je fais sur Twitter avec mon compte SeniorMalfoy . Mais je ne suis pas la seule, je le fait avec une merveilleuse demoiselle du compte de mon mari – Spoiler powa :D - VouSaviezQui .**

 **Je sais, j'ai Entre vie et Amour en cours, mais j'ai pas d'inspiration ni de moral pour suivre pour le moment, donc... en mode -Pause.**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je posterai, il faut que je retrouve tous les tweets datant du 22 Juillet minimum, et mon ordinateur bug.**

 **Il y a plusieurs raisons que cette fiction voit le jour, et pas forcément très heureuse. Alors, ne jugez pas de trop, merci.**

 **Nos personnages sont assez OOC, mais on s'amuse, et c'est le principal !**

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

Chapitre 1 :

-Maître.

Lucius Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, venait d'arriver au manoir Jedusor, là où habitait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et était allé s'agenouiller en face de son maître.

-Relève-toi, Lucius...

Lord Voldemort avait dit cela d'un air las et avait fait un mouvement de la main, joignant le geste à la parole, et il regarda son serviteur se lever.

-Que fais-tu ici ? reprit-il.

-Je...

En fait, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait seulement voulu venir et... il devait trouver quelque chose, impérativement, avant de se prendre un sort en pleine poitrine.

-Alors, Lucius ?

Il s'impatientait... C'était mauvais pour le blond ! Alors, il dit ce qu'il avait dans la tête, oubliant son maintient habituel dans de telles circonstances.

-Je m'en fais pour vous, maître.

Voldemort releva la tête, le regardant d'un haussement de sourcil. Son serviteur s'en faisait pour lui ? Mais ce n'était pas... Enfin, peut-être pourrait-il lui être utile ? Lucius avait toujours été son meilleur serviteur, son bras droit même, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. De plus, cela aurait été stupide de ne pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un et d'aimer cette même personne d'un amour profond !

Eh oui, Lord Voldemort était amoureux du blond ! Ironique, pour quelqu'un né d'une potion d'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que le Lord ne savait pas, c'était que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais tous les deux étaient fiers et tous les deux étaient certains que l'autre ne nourrissait pas de même sensations.

En se levant, le maître des lieux se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers Lucius, le regardant de ses yeux rouges, semblant pénétrer son esprit de son regard. Bien que stressé, se disant qu'il avait été trop loin, le blond le regarda sans baisser des yeux, attendant sa sentence.

-Va me chercher Severus, mon beau Lucius..., susurra Tom, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Après quoi, l'homme se rendit devant une des fenêtres de la pièce, l'air pensif.

Le cœur dudit beau Lucius manqua un battement. Il avait toujours adoré ce surnom, surtout que seul le Lord l'appelait ainsi – il ne l'aurait accepté de personne d'autre, de toute manière.

Il hocha la tête, s'inclina légèrement, murmura un « Je serai bientôt de retour, maître. » et sortit de la pièce d'un pas vif. Il voulait être plus présent pour le maitre.

Pour son maître.

Dès qu'il fut hors des limites de transplanage, il se dématérialisa et réapparut dans une ruelle sombre de l'Impasse du Tisseur, là où habitait le tout aussi sombre Severus Snape, son, accessoirement, meilleur ami. Discrètement, il alla frapper à la porte, l'air un peu maussade.

-Severus ? C'est moi, Lucius.

De l'autre côté des murs de la bâtisse de l'espion, l'homme soupira en posant la Gazette du Sorcier sur une petite table avant de se lever afin d'aller ouvrir à son ami.

-Bonsoir, Lucius, entre.

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer le blond et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. L'autre homme entra, referma la porte et regarda Severus.

-Si je t'ennuie, dis-le !

Severus soupira, croisa les jambes et les doigts et regarda son invité.

-Que fais-tu ici, Lucius ? Comme tu le vois, je suis occupé !

Un haussement de sourcil plus tard et Lucius lui expliqua que le maître l'envoyait le chercher. Severus ne dit rien, se leva, hocha la tête et se rendit dans sa chambre pour passer une tenue plus présentable avant de retourner vers son ami.

-Je suis prêt, allons-y. 

**Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Ridlle**

Lucius et Severus s'inclinèrent face au Maître et Lucius articula un « Nous voici, Maître. »

-Vous m'avez demandé ?

L'homme-serpent était toujours face à la fenêtre. Il fit un demi-tour sur lui-même et se dirigea vers la porte en demandant à ses deux serviteurs de se relever, ce qu'ils firent. Il posa quelques instants son regard sur Lucius qui, bizarrement, détourna le regard, le conformant dans son idée.

Il se tourna alors vers Severus.

-Je requière ton talent... En d'autres termes, j'ai besoin d'une potion.

Severus Snape hocha la tête.

-Évidemment, Maître. Quel genre de potion ?

Le Maître lança un dernier regard vers l'aristocrate avant de se diriger d'un pas lent vers la porte où il s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir.

-Une potion de rajeunissement.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de Lucius et Severus reprit la parole.

-Mais... Maître..., fit le noir d'habits.

-Je ne permettrais aucune discussion en ce qui concerne cela ! dit-il, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Lucius prit sa confiance en main et s'approcha de son maître.

-Maitre..., commença-t-il. Croyez-moi, vous êtes très bien ainsi !

L'homme sans nez tourna sa tête vers son bras droit et lui parla presque en sifflant.

-Ne dit donc pas de sornettes, Lucius...

-Maître..., fit le blond en baissant la tête. Il se remit malgré tout à parler. Maître, je suis sérieux. Certes, votre physique n'est pas à votre avantage, mais cela ne fait pas tout...

Il rajouta un « Maître » pour adoucir ce dernier, ayant peur que sa réplique lui vaille un Doloris bien sentit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui envoya aucun sort et se tourna vers son autre serviteur, celui qui était encore, malgré son détour vers Albus et dont il était pleinement conscient, son meilleur atout.

-Severus, je veux cette potion...

Il se leva et gronda afin de faire bonne figure.

-... Le plus tôt possible !

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il s'inclina respectueusement et murmura un « Très bien » avant de s'en aller.

-Maître, murmura Lucius. Puis-je vous en demander la raison ?

La personne qu'on nommait autrefois Tom Riddle fixa la place où se tenait Severus quelques instants plus tôt et ne dit rien. Le blond lança un regard en coin à son maître et l'appela une nouvelle fois.

-My Lord ?

Cette appellation eut le don de « réveiller » ledit Lord qui releva la tête et tenta de cacher discrètement ses mains dans sa robe et murmura en retour, en le regardant dans les yeux.

-N'est-ce pas évident, Lucius ?

Remarquant le geste, il voulu lui demander la raison de son geste mais se ravisa.

-Maître, que... ? Non, ce n'est pas évident.

C'est là que Lord Voldemort annonça quelque chose qui allait, à coup sûr, changer sa vie et celle de son plus fidèle serviteur.

-Je me meurs, Lucius...

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

 **Et voilà pour le premier chapitre !  
Vous me connaissez, je suis méchante concernant les fins de chapitres, alors... à vos risques et périls ! :D**

 **Bisous, on vous aime !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici le second chapitre ! Je tiens à dire que j'ai du mal à faire de la narration, vu qu'il n'y en a pas des masses, donc... faudra faire avec ! :D**

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

Chapitre 2 :

La stupéfaction se lisait sur le visage de Lucius. Il venait de tourner la tête avec rapidité vers son maître, son cou craquant affreusement, mais il n'y prit pas compte.

-Q...Quoi ?! Mais... Ce n'est pas possible !

-Des traîtres, mon cher Lucius... Il y en a beaucoup dans ce manoir...

L'autre homme fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait aucun sens... Quelqu'un l'avait-il empoisonné ? Un des mangemorts ? C'était ridicule...

-Cela n'a aucun rapport ! dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne pouvez pas !

Un très léger rire retenti dans la pièce.

-C'est ce que tu crois...

Sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi il fit cela, Lucius se laissa tomber à genoux devant son maître et lâcha, dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour son interlocuteur :

-Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver...

Le lendemain, Lucius était revenu au manoir de son maître pour lui demander quelque chose, et il fut surpris de voir Severus entrer alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour commencer à parler.

-Tenez, Maître, fit le nouvel arrivant en tendant à son maître une potion.

L'homme la prit et la rangea dans sa robe.

-Tu as fait vite, Severus...

Lucius, le voyant faire, coupa la parole au potioniste qui allait dire quelque chose.

-Maître, vous devriez la boire maintenant...

-Pas devant vous deux, dit-il en descendant les marches menant à son trône.

Le blond détourna le regard et marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Je veux juste être présent lorsque vous la prendrez, pour voir que tout se passe bien...

Un grognement retentit dans la salle, montrant le désaccord du maître.

-T'inquièterais-tu pour moi, Lucius ?

Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à dire quelque chose qui était le plus vrai au monde.

-Je m'en fais pour mon vénéré maître... Maître.

Ce qu'il n'ajouta pas, ce n'était pas qu'il s'inquiétait seulement pour lui, mais pour l'homme derrière le masque également.

Sans répondre, Tom leva sa main gantée et la posa sur l'épaule de son bras droit, le poussant pour qu'il s'écarte. Légèrement énervé, le blond se laissa faire et se tourna vers son meilleur ami, lui criant de réagir au lieu de rester là, les bras ballant, à ne rien faire. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fit rien, ne faisant que les fixer calmement sans rien dire.

-C'est tout donc..., repris Tom. Retournez chez vous tous les deux.

Après quoi, il commença à se diriger vers les escaliers, mais il dû s'arrêter, son serviteur prononçant un très clair « Non » tout en fermant les yeux.

En se tournant très lentement vers l'homme qu'il aimait, Voldemort put voir Severus regarder la même personne que lui du coin de l'œil, surpris intérieurement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris... Peux-tu répéter, Lucius ?

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du blond. Son maître était clément, ce soir, il lui permettait de se repentir, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Alors, il déglutit – difficilement – et répéta son mot.

-J'ai dis « Non », mon maître...

La face de serpent fronça les sourcils et crispa la main sur sa robe. Il susurra.

-Serais-tu... en train de te rebeller ?

-Jamais, maître. Je tiens seulement à vous faire part de mon inquiétude..., avoua Lucius en crachant le dernier mot.

C'est à cet instant que tout bascula. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détourna son regard de l'impertinent un instant et rappela à l'ordre l'autre.

-Rentre chez toi, Severus !

Avant même que Snape réponde, Tom soupira, laissant le temps à Lucius de spéculer sur la suite. Qu'allait-il arriver ? Sans doute une séance de Doloris...

Mais il reprit trop vite, coupant court à cela, soupirant par la même occasion de fatigue.

-Emmène-le avec toi, Severus...

-Non ! cria le blond avant d'envoyer un regard noir à son ami. Ne t'avise pas de m'approcher ! Tu repars seul !

Sans faire fit de son ami, le noir de cheveux hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

-Très bien maître ! fit-il en haussant le ton, prenant ensuite son bras de force et tranplanant directement.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Lucius pour reprendre ses esprits, atterrissant sur le sol dans un endroit qu'il identifia facilement comme la demeure du traitre, même s'il s'en fichait. Il resta sur le sol, même s'il n'allait pas y rester longtemps.

-Severus ! Je t'avais interdit !

Ledit Severus se pencha en avant et souleva le blond par le col en parlant d'une voix basse.

-Oses encore me parler sur ce ton et tu verras !

Il le lâcha brutalement sur le sol, le regardant de manière colérique avant de se redresser doucement, faisant demi-tour et faisant virevolter sa longue cape et ses longs cheveux noirs également.

Malheureusement pour celui-ci, l'autre n'avait pas fini ses remontrances et il le rattrapa grâce à un bout de sa cape, s'étant relevé facilement.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? fit-il en se retournant, parlant froidement.

Avant qu'il ne réagisse, un poing s'abattit sur sa jour, l'envoyant valser au sol.

-Quant à toi, commença Lucius en se relevant, l'air digne. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me prendre par le col !

Ce fut à son tour de se relever, tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. Il s'avança, attrapa les cheveux au niveau de l'arrière, empoignant une bonne partie de ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et se plaça au dessus de lui.

-Ose encore me donner un coup, et je t'empoisonne !

Le lâchant brutalement, le professeur fit tomber son ami – l'était-il encore ? - au sol, le regardant de haut en essuyant son nez sanglant du révère de sa manche, lui lançant le même regard furieux.

Il n'était plus le gamin qui se laissait marcher dessus, et il le faisait savoir.

Encore une fois, à croire que cela devenait un rituel, Lucius se releva d'un bond et s'avança, la main levée, lui collant une baffe. Du moins, il voulut, car l'autre l'évita.

-Je ne suis pas un elfe, Severus !

-Ne me gifle pas...

Son ton était moins agressif, il s'était apaisé, contrairement à son meilleur ami qui bouillait encore de rage.

-C'est de ta faute tout cela ! C'est sans doute toi, le fameux traître !

Le professeur affina son regard, parlant une fois de plus de manière calme.

-Comment ose-tu dire cela ?

-Tu n'es pas venu lors de Sa résurrection ! Tu n'es même pas présent aux trois quarts des réunions !

Il ricana et passa en mode sarcasme.

-Peut-être parce que je suis professeur à Poudlard et que, si je suis souvent absent, Dumbledore va se poser des questions ? Réfléchis un peu !

Mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire cela : réfléchir. Ce fut à son tour de ricaner.

-C'est bien beau ça ! Albus Dumbledore, la grande excuse !

Il se passa une main lasse sur son visage. Las de tant d'idiotie.

-Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ? Je viens lorsque tout le monde est occupé ou autre, car ainsi, il ne feront pas attention à mon absence.

C'est là que Malfoy père craqua.

-JE suis le bras droit du Maître ! Pas toi ! cria-t-il.

-Et qu'en sais-tu ? dit Sev' en arquant un sourcil.

Il continua à crier.

-C'est MOI qu'il a choisi ! Toi, tu n'es qu'un petit traître et c'est tout !

Severus savait que lorsqu'il était ainsi, il était inutile de parler avec Lucius, alors, il ne répondit rien et fit demi-tour pour partir.

-Répond ! Lâche !

Toujours sans un mot, Severus se retourna et lui lança un sort pour le plaquer au sol avant de transplaner. Pendant ce temps, Lucius ricana et fini par dire : « C'est tellement plus simple ! » 

**Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

 **Bonsoir !**

 **Voici un second chapitre se finissant le 23 Juillet ! On RP' beaucoup, elle et moi, donc attendez-vous à avoir beaucoup de fic =) Jusqu'à... Je ne sais pas quand...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **Le chapitre 3 est enfin fini ! Je vous assure, ça a l'air facile de « recopier », mais ça prend du temps, surtout que les souvenirs remontent aussi, par moment...**

 **Bref.**

 _ **Sunakotatji**_ : Tout d'abord, merci à toi pour ta première review qui, bien que courte, nous a fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant la suite que voici ! :)

 **Donc...**

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

Chapitre 3 :

Après s'être relevé, Lucius avait retransplané au Manoir de son maître.

-Maître !

Il ne savait pas où il était, alors il se mit à arpenter le manoir avant d'arriver à la chambre de Voldemort. Il soupira profondément et frappa deux coups brefs, mais clairs.

De l'autre côté de la porte qui venait de se faire frapper dessus, Tom releva les yeux de sa paperasse et observa la porte un instant avant de soupirer.

-Entre, Lucius...

Surpris, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce puis il s'inclina en lui donnant son titre.

-Que veux-tu donc, Lucius ? dit Tom en collant son dos au fauteuil, le regardant, attendant la suite.

-Je vous l'ai dit : je souhaite être présent lorsque vous prendrez cette potion ! Je..., il détourna le regard, arrêtant sa phrase. ...« m'inquiète » ?

Il regardait Lucius qui croisa à nouveau son regard avec le sien.

-Non, tenta-t-il de nier avant de voir son regard sceptique. Enfin, si, sans doute. Mais je voulais dire que je n'avais plus vraiment confiance en Severus, quand bien même il soit mon meilleur ami...

Le Lord soupira et répondit, doucement.

-Je vois... Et donc, tu le soupçonnes. Tu supposes qu'il voudrait m'empoisonner ?

Encore une fois, la seconde en moins de vingt-quatre heures, Lucius s'emporta.

-Parfaitement ! Pourquoi ferait-il le contraire ?! Il lèche les bottes du vieillard depuis des années et n'était même pas présent lors de votre retour ! J'ai toujours été là, moi ! Toujours !

Et ce nouvel incartade ne plu pas au maître qui grogna et siffla en le regardant.

-Baisse d'un ton avec moi, Lucius ! Je ne t'ai pas sanctionné pour ton affront de tout à l'heure, mais je pourrais très bien le faire maintenant !

Lucius devenait fou et ne prenait plus garde à ses paroles, criant encore.

-Eh bien, allez-y ! Qu'attendez-vous ?!

La main tremblante, Voldemort se redressa brusquement en sortant sa baguette et leva le bras vers lui en la tendant, le pointant. De son côté, le blond fit un pauvre sourire en se calmant tout aussi vite.

-Maître, allez-y. Si cela vous fait du bien... allez-y.

Le chauve – il l'était encore – ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Se sentant soudainement mal, il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, abaissant en même temps sa baguette. D'un coup du pied, il fit rouler son siège pour tourner le dos à son serviteur.

-Va-t-en, maintenant. Tu en as assez vu.

Complètement calmé à présent, Lucius s'avança derrière le bureau, allant jusque devant l'homme assit et se laisse tomber devant lui.

-Certainement pas. J'ai fait la promesse de servir mon maître jusqu'à ma mort, alors laissez-moi être présent pour vous. Laissez-moi vous soutenir. C'est à ça que sert un bras droit, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il en faisant un léger sourire.

Baissant les yeux vers lui, l'homme-serpent ouvrit la bouche et murmura.

-Tu es... le seul qui prend son rôle autant à cœur, Lucius...

-Peut-être suis-je le seul qui le prenne vraiment à cœur ? murmura-t-il à son tour. Maintenant, prenez la potion, je vous prie, Maître.

Tout en cherchant la potion dans sa robe, le lord demanda à l'autre homme s'il savait que cette potion ne le soignerais pas. Lucius fronça les sourcils.

-Alors, pourquoi la prendre ? Je trouverai quelque chose. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir, maître. Jamais.

-C'était simplement un caprice, Lucius... Je veux me revoir une dernière fois avec 50 ans de moins avant de... m'en aller...

Se levant d'un coup, Lucius se rendit devant la fenêtre en croisant les bras.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Vous n'êtes pas..., crache le mot, mourant !

-Lucius, dit-il en se levant. Je compte sur toi dès ce soir pour trouver quelque chose !

-Évidemment ! Je vais faire des potions, créer des sorts s'ils le faut ! Au pire, je... bref.

Il s'arrêta, restant dos à lui et en secouant la tête.

Le regardant tout en se dirigeant vers son lit, le maître du manoir lui demanda ce qu'il allait dire. Mais Lucius refusa de dire ce en quoi il pensait, posant son regard sur les étoiles et la lune au dehors.

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner voir ta femme et ton fils, Lucius, fit le Lord en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Un ricanement retentit à ses oreille.

-Je suis seul, maître !

-Seul ? quémanda, surpris et les sourcils froncés, le plus âgé des hommes.

Enfin, le blond lui fit face.

-Oui, seul ! Je vis complètement seul au manoir, Narcissa et moi sommes en plein divorce, Draco est majeur et ne vit plus au manoir depuis deux ans !

Le sorcier noir sembla hésiter puis finalement dit, sur un ton désinvolte, ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu peux rester ici dans ce cas, la chambre en face de la mienne est libre. Fais comme bon te semble !

Perdant clairement son masque de froideur, il regarda le maître la bouche entrouverte et les yeux grands ouverts.

-Mais... Pourquoi, Maître ? Je ne suis qu'un mangemort...

-Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es mon bras droit, dit-il calmement.

En s'inclinant, Lucius remit son masque.

-Bien, maître. Veuillez me pardonner ma conduite de ce soir.

D'un geste vague de la main, il lui dit qu'il pouvait y aller et, au moment où il partait, il demanda à son maître, qui venait de s'allonger sur son lit, s'il était possible qu'il ne s'endorme tout de suite.

Surpris d'une telle « recommandation » il en demanda la raison.

-Eh bien, reprit-il en se tournant vers son supérieur, Je dois vous apporter des potions ce soir, et si cela ne fonctionne pas, un sort. Et si ça ne va pas... bref.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, va à tes occupations, maintenant !

Cela faisait des heures qu'il voulait être seul et, bien que la présence de l'autre homme ne le dérangeait pas beaucoup, il souhaitait récupérer sa solitude, chose que sembla comprendre son serviteur qui soupira et ouvrit la porte.

-À bientôt, maître... 

Quelques heures plus tard, Lucius revint dans la chambre et constate qu'il a mal fermé la porte en partant. Il ne prit donc pas la peine de frapper et entra directement.

-Maître, je viens de...

S'arrêtant, il remarqua que son maître tant aimé s'était endormi, paisiblement. Enfin, ce n'était pas aussi paisible qu'il n'en avait l'air, si on en jugeait ses sourcils froncés. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et s'y assit, presque hypnotisé. De son côté, Tom se mit à bouger un peu sur le lit, poussant quelques grognements et sifflant par intermittence. Lucius était heureux, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait observer son maître ainsi, lui qu'il aimait depuis des années, malgré son changement physique.

Malheureusement, cet instant fut presque brisé par le Lord qui, sentant un creu sur le rebord du lit, tente de sortir sa baguette pour la pointer sur l'intrus. Tente, en effet, car le blond retint son geste en attrapant son poignet de sa main droite et continua de le fixer de ses yeux gris.

La face de Serpent essaya d'appeler son bras droit en disant son prénom.

Mais, alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait se reprendre, Lord Malfoy s'approcha de lui, plongeant son regard fixe dans celui, rouge sang, de son maître.

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

 **Re !**

 **Voilà, les choses sérieuses commencent !**

 **=D**

 **Review ? Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Désolée du retard, comparé aux trois autres chapitres, mais on a beaucoup RP', elle et moi ( genre sur une discussion Twitter on a fait plus de 450 messages, vous voyez le style ? ) !**

 **Puis j'ai eu une embrouille avec une amie et tout et... bref, vous vous en fichez.**

 **Mais me – nous – voici avec le chapitre 4 !**

 _ **Aisuke Malfoy**_ : Ton commentaire m'a fait rire et elle aussi ! Je me suis dis « Elle va baver jusqu'à faire déborder les rivières alors, si seulement ça lui met l'eau à la bouche ! » parce qu'après... -Regard lubrique- =D Merci pour ton commentaire, voici la suite dont la fin, j'en suis presque sûre, va te plaire...

 **Merci aux followers et les fav's ! Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y en a qui veulent la suite ! :D**

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Malfoy-Riddle ~ Riddle-Malfoy**

Chapitre 4 :

Lord Voldemort avait abdiqué, laissant son poignet à la merci de Lucius, le regardant encore fatigué. Lorsqu'il se pencha encore un peu plus vers son maître, une potion glissa de sa poche et tomba sur le parquet en bois, le réveillant de son hypnose mentale et se redressant d'un coup.

-Oulà...

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferma les yeux un court instant et se redressa de façon à être assis contre le dos du lit, faisant ainsi reculer Lucius qui, parfaitement réveillé à présent, regarda son maître, gêné.

-M...Mon Lord ?

La voix du sorcier claqua dans l'air.

-Je veux des explications, Lucius.

-D...Des explications, Maître ? M-Mais... Sur quoi ? fit le blond, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi, Lucius ! siffla le Lord. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

L'autre détourna le regard et se mit à bredouiller, l'air parfaitement ridicule.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Je suis entré, vous... vous dormiez et... et vous étiez si... si b...

Il détourna le regard de celui gris-fer.

-As-tu ce que tu venais m'apporter ?

-O-Oui... tenez..., il hocha la tête et rattrapa la fiole au sol, la tendant à l'autre homme, et lui donna une explication. C'est une potion de Reformation des Cellules de la naissance. Normalement, avec cela, vous ne devriez plus être malade ou... pire...

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase de son serviteur, Tom attrapa la potion et la bu d'un coup sec.

Lucius lui lança un regard, toujours gêné.

-Il faut attendre un peu avant que je ne lance un sort de diagnostique.

Extrêmement fatigué, le corps du maître du manoir glissa sur le côté, sa tête retombant sur un coussin, inquiétant son bras droit qui l'appela plusieurs fois en se penchant sur lui, soucieux.

Seul un murmure faible lui répondit.

-Lucius...

S'imaginant directement le pire, se disant qu'il était arrivé trop tard malgré la rapidité dont il avait fait preuve, il se mit à paniquer et plaça deux doigts dans son cou pour prendre son pouls, le trouvant très faible.

-Non... Non non non ! Maître !

Ce ne furent que plusieurs minutes après que Tom ouvrit les yeux, respirant fortement.

Soulagé, l'autre le regarda dans les yeux, sa main toujours posée à la base de son cou et l'autre sur sa baguette.

-Ne me refaites plus jamais une peur pareille, car, maître ou non, je vous tue !

C'est alors que, pour la première fois depuis des années, Lord Voldemort se permis d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-Crois-tu en être capable ?

-Sans doute pas..., fit Lucius en offrant à son maître un sourire encore plus grand sans s'en rendre compte. Je vois que vous allez mieux...

Il commença à se relever, son maître le retient en lui demandant de lui apporter la potion de Severus qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Le mangemort hocha la tête et apporta la fiole avant de se rasseoir sur le lit et de l'aider à se redresser. Lucius regarda son maître prendre la fiole et la porter à ses lèvres avant de la boire, puis, une lumière l'entoura alors qu'il commençait à redevenir le jeune homme qu'il était autrefois. Il vit son Lord retrouver son nez et ses cheveux ainsi que ses traits devenir plus fins, plus beaux. Doucement, il approcha sa main vers une mèche de cheveux noire et ondulée et la fit tourner entre ses doigts sans s'en rendre compte.

-Alors, est-ce que la potion a marché ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-V-Vous êtes si..., commença le blond, s'arrêtant, fixant son maître en le trouvant très attirant.

-Toujours pareil, c'est cela ... ?

Tom baissa alors les yeux, le voyant hésiter. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Lucius ne pensait pas à cela et il murmura, contre son gré :

-Vous êtes magnifique...

-V-Vraiment ? fit le nouveau jeune homme en relevant les yeux vers son bras droit.

Celui-ci, reprenant contact avec la réalité, se rendit compte de ce dont il venait de faire et se releva d'un coup, changeant de sujet.

-Votre corps n'est plus malade ! Il lança un Tempus de sa baguette. Oh, regardez l'heure, vous devriez dormir !

Puis il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte avant de se faire arrêter.

-Pourquoi me fuis-tu, mon beau Lucius ?

Le, désormais, plus grand – Tom avait retrouvé son physique de ses dix-sept ans et était donc désormais plus petit que son serviteur - s'arrêta net devant la porte fermée, son maître ne voyant que son profil.

-Je... Je ne vous fuis pas, Maître,... Il déglutit.

En commençant à retirer sa robe maintenant trop grande, Tom reprit.

-C'est vrai que vu l'heure tu dois être fatigué toi aussi, va donc te reposer...

Risquant un coup d'œil vers le maître, il le vit torse nu et devint rouge vif.

-M-M-Maître, vous n-ne... Bordel ! dit-il en perdant contenance, ne prenant pas garde à ses paroles ni à qui il parlait.

-Tu n'es pas encore parti ? demanda Lord Voldemort en se couvrant du drap.

Il n'arrivait pas à répondre, deux idées s'entremêlant dans son esprit. La première étant de sauter sur le Lord et la seconde étant de se lancer lui-même le Doloris. Mais le mage noir, extérieur à ces pensées, lui marmonna de refermer la porte derrière lui, fermant doucement les yeux.

-Est-ce donc tout l'effet que cela vous fait ? Me prenez-vous pour un idiot ?! quémanda le blond en le regardant sérieusement.

( Ndla : Genre, je lui sauve la vie et lui, il me sort un « Referme bien en sortant » Non mais oh ! :O )

Il ouvrit les yeux

-Non, Lucius... Je... Je te suis reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais je... Je ne sais juste pas comment l'exprimer...

Devenant sarcastique à cause du fait qu'il soit vexé, Lucius répliqua.

-Non, sans blague ? Je pensais que vous alliez me sauter au cou et m'embrasser !

Stupéfait, Riddle ne réagit pas de suite, ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il se reprit, il se leva alors brusquement du lit, attrapa son bras droit par le bras – justement – en lui lançant un regard furieux, mais comportant une pointe de tristesse dans le fond des yeux. Il ouvrit la porte et le poussa dehors.

-Retournez donc à vos occupations et ne revenez que lorsque vous serez calmé, Malfoy !

Juste après il claqua la porte et verrouilla celle-ci d'un sort puissant. Connaissant son maître, le blond cria un « Non ! » bien fort avant de faire apparaître une hache et de commencer à briser la porte, perdant complètement l'entièreté de sa dignité.

( Ndla : C'était très drôle à imaginer n'empêche, mais Lucius est totalement et irrémédiablement OOC là xD )

Lorsque l'objet en bois l'empêchant de rejoindre celui qu'il voulait voir fut totalement démolie, il entra à nouveau.

-J'ai dis « Non » !

-Et, « Non » quoi, Malfoy ?

Un sifflement emplit la pièce.

-''Malfoy'' ''Malfoy'' ?! Vous ne m'avez jamais appelé ainsi ! Voici donc tout ce que je suis pour vous ?! Un putain de mangemort qu'on nomme par son nom de famille ?!

Tom détourna la tête.

-Non... Tu es beaucoup plus que ça pour moi...

-Justement, je suis beaucoup plus... ! Il s'arrêta. Attendez... Quoi ?

Il était perturbé, et il le fut d'autant plus avec la réponse de son maître.

-Tu n'es pas qu'un putain de mangemort comme tu le dis si bien ! Tu ne l'as jamais été pour moi !

Amer, Lucius s'énerva.

-Mais je suis quoi alors ?! Ah oui, je suis le bras droit, toujours là pour satisfaire vos désirs ! C'est moi qui me salis les mains à votre place !

Cette remarque l'atteignant en plein cœur, Lord Voldemort fut très touché et son masque colérique et froid tomba à cet instant, gardant malgré tout sa baguette en main. Le voyant faire, Lucius ouvrit les bras pour le laisser lui envoyer un sort.

-C'est donc ainsi que je suis important pour vous ? D'accord..., murmura-t-il.

L'autre homme se dirigea donc vers lui et vint lui coller une forte gifle.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Malfoy ! Et pourtant... moi... Comme un imbécile..., fit-il pour lui même avant de redresser la tête et de regarder le blond. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit de toi ?! Pourquoi suis-je tombé _amoureux_ de toi ?! 

**Malfoy-Riddle ~ Riddle-Malfoy**

 **Voili Voilou le chapitre 4 avec beaucoup de passages favoris dedans ( le coup de la hache, notamment et, évidemment, la déclaration ) !**

 **Reviews ? =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je suis désolée du retard que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre 5, et je ne peux même pas dire que je n'avais pas d'inspiration, vu que le rp est écrit depuis le 23, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes qui ont fait que, voilà...**

 _ **Sunakotatji**_ : Merci beaucoup ! =D

 _ **Aisuke Malfoy**_ : Je ne vais pas répondre à ta question, je te laisse la surprise =D Je ne te dirai donc pas qu'il y en aura beaucoup... =D =D Et encore, tu trouve que je, enfin, Lucius, se déchaîne ? Tu n'as pas encore lu la fin de ce chapitre... Hum hum... XD

 **Merci à vous !**

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

Chapitre 5 :

Lucius Malfoy se redressa, la main gauche sur sa joue droite suite à la gifle de son Maître et ouvrit de grands yeux en le regardant, complètement surpris.

-M-Mais... M-Maître ?

Sans un mot, ledit maître se redressa et quitta la chambre, rapidement suivit par l'autre homme qui le suivit après avoir repris ses esprits.

-Ça ne te suffit donc pas ? demanda Tom, s'arrêtant dans le couloir.

-Non. Vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher quelque chose comme cela et partir ainsi ! Vous n'êtes pas ainsi ! Ne me laissez pas seul, pas alors que je ressens la même chose que vous !

Un silence emplit le long couloir, alors que la phrase de Lucius se répercutait encore légèrement sur les murs vides de l'endroit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna vers lui d'un coup, plissant les yeux.

-Tu es... C'est impossible...

Lucius fit comme si de rien n'était et haussa les épaules.

-Faites ce que vous voulez... Soumettez-moi à la torture. Faites-moi boire du Véritaserum, que sais-je ? Et peu importe que vous me croyiez ou non, vous savez au fond de vous que je ne mens pas, car je suis un homme de parole...

Le Lord s'approcha en silence de l'autre homme et leva sa main, effleurant un peu la joue rouge de Lucius.

-Peu importe ce que vous décidez. Si vous me blessez ou même si vous me tuez... Vous savez que je dis la vérité..., dit-il en s'efforçant à ne pas détourner ses yeux du regard onyx pénétrant qui le regardaient.

-Je suis désolé... Lucius..., fit Tom en baissant les yeux.

Retenant ses émotions pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse, le blond enleva la main chaude qui était posée sur sa joue.

-Bien, je comprends...

Il commença à se diriger vers sa chambre, terriblement déçu de s'être fait rejeté de la sorte alors que le Lord partageait ses sentiments.

-Non, Lucius ! cria le lord noir en le rattrapant par le poignet, derrière lui. Tu te trompe ! Je... Je m'excusais de t'avoir giflé...

Malfoy Senior s'arrêta sans se retourner et déglutit.

-Je ne vous en veux pas, maître...

Ce dernier s'approcha et passa ses bras autours de la taille du blond en le serrant un peu, posant sa tête contre le dos de son bras droit et murmura.

-Tu es triste...

-Je..., commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant pas comment réagir, il finit néanmoins par attraper ses mains avec les siennes.

-Merci pour tout, Lucius...

Cette phrase surpris l'ainsi nommé, l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui et à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pour quoi donc ? Je n'ai fait que répondre à vos ordres...

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

-Oh, ça. Il fit un vague geste de la main. Je ne pouvais décidément pas laisser mourir notre maître tous !

Tom esquissa un faible sourire, ce qui fit soupirer Lucius.

-Maintenant, c'est à vous d'être triste, j'ai tort ?

-Moi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Sans perdre son sérieux, il lui répondit.

-Eh bien, il n'y a que nous deux dans ce manoir et il n'y a que vous qui ayez vos mains dans les miennes et... il n'y a que vous que..., il détourna le regard. Que j'aime...

-Je suis content que tu sois là..., reprit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Lorsque je suis seul, je me sens... mal.

Se sentant gêné, le Lord blond détourna les phrases à sa manière, comme lorsqu'il était habité par un sentiment semblable.

-Il est normal que vous vous sentiez mal, vous étiez malade !

-Sans doute..., finit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en baillant un peu.

De nouveau très peu conscient de ses gestes, Lucius posa un doigt le long de la mâchoire carrée de son Lord et la descendit dans son cou, faisant frissonner l'autre homme sujet à un tel touché. Il continua de faire courir son doigt sur sa joue, puis sur ses lèvres, s'y attardant avant de s'arrêter.

-Je vous dis bonne nuit, Maître ?

S'approchant encore un peu de son bras droit, Tom chuchota contre son visage.

-Es-tu fatigué, Lucius ?

Le Lucius en question sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler un peu. Malgré cela, il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, ce qui fit sourire son maître qui baissa les yeux sur cette impertinente qui tremblotait, la regardant un court instant.

Mû par une envie subite, le Lord approcha lentement son visage du sien, leur nez se touchant désormais, et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi vous arrêter ? murmura le blond qui n'en menait pas large, tout contre sa bouche. Je vous appartiens, Maître...

-Je t'appartiens aussi, Lucius... Tu es mon égal, fais ce que bon te semble, cesse d'agir sous mes ordres lorsque nous sommes seul...

En déglutissant difficilement et le regardant dans les yeux, cherchant la vérité. Apercevant cela, Lucius fit glisser sa main dans sa nuque et l'attira d'un coup à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. De son côté, Tom Riddle n'était pas en reste. Il passa une de ses mains dans son dos et agrippa sa cape tout en fermant les yeux. Face à ce geste, le blond poussa un gémissement pouvant se faire passer pour un grognement – et que l'autre homme prit comme tel – et, doucement, le poussa contre le mur avant de s'écarter légèrement en le regardant.

-J'oubliais que tu détestais que l'on touche à tes vêtements, Lucius, murmura le brun qui avait désormais les joues légèrement roses.

Sur le même ton, l'aristocrate lui répondit.

-Avec vous, ce n'est rien...

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre, Lucius, dit-il en regardant l'heure. Il se fait tard, peut-être devrions-nous...-

Sa phrase fut coupée net par une paire de lèvres qui s'écrasèrent avec force sur les siennes alors que le corps à qui cette bouche appartenait vint le plaquer avec douceur contre le mur. Répondant tant bien que mal au baiser tout en passant ses mains dans la parfaite et soyeuse chevelure du dominant qui se serra encore plus contre lui, faisant passer sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Vu sa, désormais, plus petite taille, Tom posa ses mains sur les épaules de son, semblait-il, futur amant afin de le forcer à se mettre un peu à son niveau. Lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui, le surplombant de sa hauteur, Lucius fit inconsciemment frôler la joue du plus « jeune » de ses cheveux tout en faisant entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Le baiser se fit plus fort, plus conquérant, plus pressant tandis que les mains du Lord se perdaient dans les cheveux d'ors et que celles appartenant à ce dernier se dirigèrent vers le bas du dos de son homologue, le serrant contre lui en grognant une seconde fois.

Malheureusement, le maître dû rappeler son serviteur.

-Luc... Lucius, A-Attends...

Se reculant légèrement tout en restant proche de lui, Malfoy s'excusa.

-Je suis désolé, Maître...

-Non... Ce n'est rien... Continuons juste ceci... dans ma chambre...

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles où chacun se regardèrent dans le fond des yeux de l'autre, réfléchissant.

Soudainement, Lucius prit sa main et tira jusque dans la chambre son maître qui, surpris par la force de son serviteur, se laissa faire.

Arrivé dans celle-ci, il le plaqua à nouveau contre la porte désormais close et reposa avec force ses lèvres contre les siennes, les embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Lorsque Tom émit un petit gémissement sous ce baiser assez sauvage, l'autre homme se retira, le regardant avec des yeux remplis de désir.

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

 **Re bonsoir ! Voici donc la fin de ce chapitre 5, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce début de lemon qui, je sais, va vous faire râler parce que je m'arrête ici... Mais que voulez-vous, on est sadique ou on ne l'est pas ! Et moi, je le suis !**

Review ? **Love** x)


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voyez, j'ai été plus vite aujourd'hui pour poster le chapitre six ! C'est un petit cadeau pour Elodie, lorsque tu te réveilleras -Kiss- !**

 _ **Livyn**_ : J'ai adoré ton commentaire ! Merci beaucoup ! Et en effet, Lucius va être le dominant, surtout plus tard, mais cela ne veut pas dire que Tom ne le prendra pas souvent, au contraire !

Tu attends le lemon torride, tu dis ? Eh bien ._.

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

Chapitre 6 :

Le regardant de la même manière, Tom murmura :

-Fais ce que tu veux, ce soir, Lucius...

-Pourquoi ? demanda le blond en déglutissant.

-Parce que c'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Lucius eut l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein cœur et il se recula, vexé en secouant la tête négativement. Soupirant faiblement, le Lord ferma brièvement les yeux.

-Je pensais que mon désir était réciproque...

-Il l'est ! tenta de se rattraper l'aristocrate. N'en doutez pas ! Mais je ne veux pas que vous... que tu réagisse ainsi..., il murmura. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces hommes allant dans les Maisons Closes de l'allée des embrumes...

Il détourna le regard, gêné. Habité par un sentiment sans doute similaire, Riddle baissa la tête.

-Lorsque tu me parles... Parfois, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire maître pour toi...

Lucius n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps qu'il s'avança vers le brun et lui releva la tête de deux doigts avant de respirer profondément.

-Écoute-moi bien, car je ne le dirai pas nonante-vingt-deux fois ( Ndla : 92 pour les Français x) ). Je suis amoureux de toi depuis presque trente ans. Depuis que je t'ai vu humain lorsque tu m'as tendu la main pour que je te rejoigne. Je ne sais pas encore comment réagir face à tout cela, ton amour pour moi, une chose que j'avais décidé d'arrêter d'espérer recevoir un jour. Je t'aime, Tom Riddle. Et ma soumission n'est qu'une excuse pour t'aimer encore plus.

Après cette déclaration, le plus grand des deux homme se recula en enlevant sa main du menton. Mais ce n'était pas du même avis du plus petit qui, ne sachant que dire après cette révélation, prit de nouveau cette main et la tira vers lui afin de l'enlacer doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi, Lucius Malfoy. Depuis le moment où tu es entré dans ma vie...

Légèrement amer face à cette révélation, il en fit part à Tom.

-Pourtant, tu m'as forcé, avec Père, à me marier avec Narcissa...

-Oui... C'était une grosse erreur...

Lucius le prit dans ses bras et murmura un « N'en fais jamais plus... ». En guise de réponse, Lord Voldemort serra ses bras autours de sa taille puis regarda le blond dans les yeux. Ce dernier murmura :

-Embrasse-moi...

-Oui..., fit-il sur le même ton avant de lui accorder cette faveur, posant tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Après quelques minutes de baiser, ils se reculèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Je suppose que je vais aller me reposer, maintenant...

Remettant son masque d'émotions, Lucius s'inclina.

-Bien, maître. Reposez-vous bien.

-Fais-en autant..., dit-il doucement avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Et appelle-moi par mon prénom lorsque nous sommes seuls.

Après quoi il commença a monter tranquillement. Assez courageux suite aux déclarations précédentes, le blond voulu oser quelque chose, utilisant comme il lui avait demandé, son prénom, le susurrant avec délectation.

-Avec vous, Tom ?

Il ne s'y attendait sans doute pas, mais ledit Tom hocha la tête comme si c'était une évidence.

-Avec moi, Lucius.

Un léger sourire sur le visage, ( Ndla : IRL j'en avais, et encore maintenant, un big big smile xD ) le serviteur le suivit en hochant la tête.

-Vous avez raison, je suis moi-même fatigué.

Ils se rendirent, l'un derrière l'autre, jusqu'à la porte où le blond s'arrêta, remettant la porte en état avant de la fermer et d'y rester debout, ne sachant pas trop bien comment réagir.

-Entre donc, Lucius, tu es déjà venu ici il me semble...

-Oui, Tom, mais... Enfin, on s'y est légèrement engueulé aussi, même si ça a bien fini pour nous...

Souriant légèrement, le malaise se dissipa et il retira sa cape, sa robe et les posa sur une chaise, étant désormais en chemise et pantalon. Afin d'être à égalité, et puisqu'ils allaient de toute façon dormir ( Ndla : Hum hum... xD ), le Seigneur des Ténèbres retira sa robe à son tour. Tout deux finirent par se mettre en sous vêtements, du moins, ce fut le cas de ce dernier alors que son serviteur avaient encore les doigts crispés sur les boutons de sa chemise, regardant son maître se mettre en boxer en face de lui avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Néanmoins, il se reprit facilement, secouant la tête pour effacer les images et pensées s'étant installées dans sa tête et ne fit qu'enlever sa chemise, restant en pantalon noir face à Tom.

-Lucius... Si ça te dérange, tu peux rester ainsi...

Il rigola légèrement.

-Et comment veux-tu que je m'habille, autrement que sans mes habits ?

-Tu peux prendre les miens, ils sont trop grands maintenant... Et il y a des pyjama dans l'armoire.

Surpris, le blond haussa les sourcils, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, totalement à l'aise à présent pour enlever de nouveau son masque de froideur.

-Tu portais le pyjama ? Et tu veux sérieusement que j'en porte un ?

-Je le portais car mon corps était... affreux..., murmura-t-il avant de reprendre plus haut. Et, non, je ne le souhaite pas car tu es un homme magnifique, mais le soir, ici, il fait vraiment froid...

Avant de faire le tour du lit pour aller se coucher, Malfoy s'approcha de Riddle et l'embrassa légèrement.

-Tu me réchaufferas dans ce cas !

Souriant légèrement, les roues un peu rouges, Tom posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de s'allonger dans le lit, se mettant comme l'autre homme : de manière à se regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Tom ? murmura Lucius en le voyant le fixer quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai l'impression...

-Ce n'est que la fatigue...

Il colla un peu plus la couverture contre son corps, la pièce devenant soudainement froide. Le sentant aussi, le riche s'approcha de lui et hésita un peu avant de toucher de sa main la joue blanche du brun qui le regarda encore quelques secondes avant que ses yeux ne se ferment, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras.

-Tu devais me tenir chaud, tu as oublié ?

-Mais mon corps est gelé, Lucius..., marmonna-t-il avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

En calant la tête du Maître dans le creux de son cou et calquant son corps au sien, le blond lui dit que ce serait lui alors qui allait le réchauffer.

Pendant que le Seigneur Noir dormait, bien placé dans les bras chauds et puissant de son homme – disons-le – celui-ci n'arriva pas à dormir, réfléchissant à cette nouvelle relation qui l'unissait à son vénéré maître.

Néanmoins, il finit par s'endormir alors que, de son côté, l'autre homme se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit. Il bougea légèrement en faisant son possible pour ne pas réveiller Lucius puis sortit du lit après quelques minutes et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, y entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Là-bas, il prit une potion oubliée dans le fin fond de la pharmacie, la regarda quelques instants puis la bu en fermant les yeux.

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

 **Bonsoir !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé les déclarations, nous on s'était bien amusées à les écrire =D Enfin, pour ma part du moins :)**

Review ? **Love** :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis contente de poster ce chapitre, surtout que j'en connais une – deux en fait, si j'inclus Aisuke – qui vont être contentes que je poste !**

 **Justement, en parlant de toi...**

 _ **Aisuke**_ : ( J'abrège ton pseudo :D ) Eh oui, j'ai été cruelle sur ce coup ! Et tu auras la réponse de ce qu'est la potion plus tard Mouahahahahah ! Hum... Pardon. Sinon, oui, il devrait avoir un lemon bientôt... Je ne sais pas si tu suis le compte des jours, mais j'ai dis avoir commencé le 21 ou le 22 Juillet à RP' avec Tom ? Eh bien là, nous ne sommes encore que le 23, à 15h30, pour te dire ! On RP énormément, donc cette fiction devrait être très très très longue ! Merci à toi :D

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

Chapitre 7 :

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, il s'assit sur une chaise et regarda Lucius qui, frissonnant, s'était tourné vers la source de chaleur étant là quelques minutes avant et, ne l'ayant pas trouvée, s'était relevé sur ses coudes, tâtonnant la place vide.

-...Tom ?

-Je suis là, Lucius..., murmura-t-il en retour.

Voyant où il était, il se redressa.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis sorti d'un maudit cauchemars..., fit le Lord en détournant les yeux, regardant par la fenêtre.

Après s'être dégagé de ses couvertures, Lucius s'avança au bord du lit et s'assit sur ses mollets, chuchotant un « Reviens... ».

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le Lord qui tourna la tête vers lui et se redressa de sa chaise, s'avançant lentement vers le lit. L'attirant dans ses bras, Lucius serra ses mains avec les siennes.

-Raconte-moi, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Je me réveillais à l'orphelinat...

-Tu sais que c'est fini cette époque...

Tom posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Lucius.

-Oui..., mais je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier...

Oh non, « ça » jamais il ne pourrait, même si un jour ces gens... Le blond posa une main sur la nuque du brun.

-Nos passés font ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui, il ne faut pas l'oublier... Juste apprendre à vivre avec.

-Tu as raison, Lucius...

Un sourire naquis sur les lèvres fines.

-Mais, j'ai toujours raison, voyons...

Riant à son tour, mais faiblement, contre son cou, Tom y déposa un petit bisou.

-En es-tu vraiment sûr, mon cher Lucius ?

Se laissant faire, il répondit qu'il était certain d'avoir raison. Voldemort – l'était-il encore vraiment ? - s'écarta de son cou et le regarda dans les yeux, venant doucement effleurer ses lèvres des siennes et chuchota contre celles-ci.

-Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire cela...

Après quoi, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et le baiser fut pris en main par l'aristocrate qui prit le visage de Tom entre ses paumes en l'embrassant plus franchement avant de rompre le baiser.

-Et moi, je suis heureux tout court !

-Je le suis aussi, n'en doute jamais, déclara le brun en offrant à son futur amant un sourire radieux. Caressant sa joue et le bas de ses lèvres du pouce, Lucius lui dit qu'il le croyait, juste avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Tu es si... beau... Et tu es à moi, continua-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
Il ferma les yeux lorsque Tom posa sa main sur sa joue, lui confessant que c'était pareil pour lui, qu'il lui appartenait autant que lui lui appartenait. Néanmoins, la potion commençant à faire effet, sa caresse se fit de plus en plus légère jusqu'à ce que sa main glisse et se retrouve sur sa cuisse.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Tom ?

-C'est la potion... elle commence seulement à faire effet.

L'aristocrate ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, ne comprenant pas.

-La potion ? Mais quelle potion ?

Il expliqua alors qu'en réveillant, il était allé prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve. S'étant déjà imaginé le pire, le blond poussa un soupire de soulagement puis se recula sur le lit, tirant Tom d'une main.

-Rejoins-moi alors...

-Mais je suis déjà là, Lucius...

L'autre sourit.

-Je voulais dire « contre moi », Maître...

Souriant à son tour, Voldemort s'avança vers lui et alla se rallonger. Le mangemort plaça d'autorité la tête de Tom sur son torse et rabattit les couvertures sur leurs deux corps. Alors que le brun commençait à se rendormir, un bras passé au travers du vendre de son amoureux, ce dernier lui glissa à l'oreille :

-La prochaine fois que vous voulez prendre une telle potion, réveillez-moi, je vous ferai oublier...

Malheureusement, bien qu'il ait entendu la phrase du blond, il ne put répondre, trop épuisé pour cela et fini par s'endormir, rapidement suivit par Lucius, le nez plongé dans la chevelure brune. 

* * *

Le lendemain, Lucius, étant du genre matinal et particulièrement aidé par le soleil qui frappais son visage, se réveilla en premier. Il grogna un peu, tentant de se rappeler les évènements d'hier avant que tout ne lui revienne en bloc. Enfin, il remarqua l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Enfin, plus exactement, c'était le contraire : Tom le tenais par la taille, sa tête, ayant glissé pendant la nuit, se retrouvait maintenant sur son ventre. Il contempla quelques instants l'ange qu'était devenu Tom grâce à la potion de rajeunissement avant de le décaler très doucement de son ventre afin d'aller prendre une douche. Débout, il se retourna une dernière fois vers le brun qui avait roulé sur sa partie du lit, serrant les draps autours de son corps, dormant encore paisiblement alors que le blond entrait dans la salle de bains, se dévêtit et entra dans la cabine de douche.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il sortit de la douche, une serviette de bain autours des hanches et les cheveux trempés. Il appela son elfe de maison personnel afin qu'il fasse venir ses habits. Pendant ce temps-là, Tom s'était réveillé, avait fixé la porte pour sortir de la pièce avant de se lever du lit et d'enfiler son pantalon ainsi qu'une chemise. De retour dans la chambre, le blond fut surpris de voir Tom debout.

-Tom ?

-Il y a quelqu'un ici...

Toujours en serviette, ses habits sur le bras qu'il déposa sur un meuble, le blond regarda sans comprendre le brun.

-Eh bien... Oui, nous deux.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est cela...

Il s'approcha de son maître et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-C'est... Enfin, je suis désolé, mais c'est ridicule...

Tom haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'est, exactement ?

Les habitudes ayant la vie dure, le mangemort cru se retrouver quelques jours avant, lorsque le Lord avait lancé le Doloris pendant une heure entière à un de ses sous-fifres après que celui-ci ait donné son avis. Il s'apprêtait à recevoir la même sentence, mais malgré tout, il continua.

-Eh bien... Qui pourrait venir ici, sérieusement, mis à part les autres mangemorts ?

Mais Tom n'était plus Voldemort. Du moins, physiquement et, semblait-il, mentalement aussi. À moins que ce ne soit qu'avec Lucius, qu'en sa présence uniquement, qu'il se soit radoucit ? En tous les cas, le blond ne reçut pas même un regard noir.

-Les Aurors peut-être ? Je ne sais pas, mais...

Un son strident lui coupa la parole et il fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu raison.

Quelqu'un était entré dans les limites du manoir sans y être invité !

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

 **Et voilà pour le chapitre 7 ! Alors, qui est entré dans le manoir ?**

 **Je vais vous faire une confidence... Je ne m'en rappelle pas moi-même !**

 **Je n'écris pas cette fiction pour avoir des commentaires, mais ce serait vraiment sympa de nous laisser des reviews... Sivoupléééé *-***

 **Reviews ? =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour !**

 **Bon, comme vous allez le voir, ce chapitre est court. Rendez-vous à la fin pour comprendre pourquoi !**

 _ **Pensil Case**_ : Non, non, il n'y a que Tom et moi dans le RP, pas d'autre personnages. Sauf Severus, de temps en temps.

 _ **Aisuke**_ : Ahahahah ! Tu nous as tuées là =D Sinon, d'ici le chapitre 10, après le One shot, il y en aura un ! Le tout premier *-* ( Séquence émotion d'elle et moi ! )

 _ **Sunakotatji**_ : Merci :D

 **Donc, je m'excuse pour ce chapitre...**

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

Chapitre 9 :

Sans perdre de temps, Lucius s'habilla, attrapa sa baguette et suivit Tom qui avait ouvert la porte et était sorti dans le couloir sombre menant aux escaliers permettant de rejoindre le hall.

Trouvant qu'il faisait exagérément froid, Lucius se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient encore trempés et il lâcha un juron sans y prendre garde.

-Retourne dans la chambre, Lucius.

-Et vous laisser seul ? Il fronça les sourcils. Ne suis-je pas votre second ?

De toute évidence, il avait du mal à se cantonner soit au tutoiement soit au vouvoiement. D'ailleurs, il s'en fit la remarque intérieurement en le suivant : « Ne suis-je pas ton... Bref. »

Ils descendirent tous les deux en regardant partout, scrutant le hall avec attention.

-Il n'y a personne pourtant..., murmura Lucius.

-Pourquoi l'alarme s'est-elle déclenchée dans ce cas ?

-Je ne suis pas dans mon manoir, Tom ! Je n'en sais rien ! Je...

Le blond s'arrêta en plissant les yeux, sentant le danger, mais ne sachant pas où il était. Alors qu'il regardait une nouvelle fois de partout, le Lord se sentit poussé par Lucius qui le fit passer derrière lui, sentant quelque chose arriver à leur droite. Sans qu'il ne sache ce que c'était, le torse du blond fut frappé par un sort. Heureusement, ce n'était pas un Avada, mais il se retrouva cloué au sol. En quelques secondes, alors que Tom plissait des yeux devant lui après avoir vu son homme tomber au sol, ce dernier se mit à suffoquer, n'arrivant plus à respirer.

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy Riddle**

 **Bon.**

 **Je dois vous avouer qu'il y a un léger petit gros problème. Yep, tout ça. Ce jour-là, on avait lancé plusieurs RP totalement différents, basés sur les agissements IRL de Tom sur lesquels je... Eh bien je n'arrêtais pas de répondre =D Bref, pour ce qui est écrit ici au dessus, c'est très légèrement la fin. MAIS ! ( Oui, il y a toujours des mais )**

 **Donc, mais, il y a une suite, seulement qu'elle ne colle pas à ce petit bout.**

 **Aussi, je vais inclure un passage, un sorte de One-Shot à ce RP qui est trop mignon et tout ! :D Mais je mettrai comme titre au chapitre « One-Shot »**

 **Donc, voici la première partie, le reste devrait suivre incessamment sous peu...**


	9. One Shot

**Re-bonjour !**

 **Pour ce One-shot, je ne tiens pas à le mettre de la même manière qu'une fiction, je vais garder le modèle de Twitter et du RP parce que je trouve que... Nah, j'ai seulement pas envie de changer, je veux garder ce passage simple, comme lors de notre rencontre.**

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy Riddle**

One-shot

 **Tom** : Allez... _-Votre maître transplane en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour faire du saut à l'élastique sans élastique-_

 **Lucius** : _-Transplane et arrive derrière lui-_ Si vous faites cela, je vais vous haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps !

 **Tom** : _-Regarde le vide en silence, les mains posées sur la rambarde-_

 **Lucius** : _-Ne bouge pas-_ Et... Et si vous faites cela, vous allez détruire...

 **Tom** : Détruire quoi ? _-Dit-il d'un ton assez neutre-_

 **Lucius** : Moi. Vous allez me détruire. Car je vais être triste, effondré même. Je vais me laisser mourir de faim... Je vais maigrir et devenir moche. Je vais perdre mes cheveux. Je vais... Vous serez ma déchéance...

 **Tom** : Mais pourtant, moi vivant... Je ne fais que te rendre triste et énervé.

 **Lucius** : Et vous mort, vous pensez sérieusement que je vais être heureux ? Mais, bordel, comment faites-vous pour être si aveugle ?!

 **Tom** : Lorsque je me tue à te dire que je t'aime, tu deviens directement sarcastique !

 **Lucius** : _-Le fait tourner vers moi, lui attrape le menton et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser avec force-_ Est-ce clair, maintenant ?

 **Tom** : _-Lève les yeux vers lui et hoche la tête-_

 **Lucius** : _-L'embrasse encore une fois, plus doucement-_ Lorsque cette histoire avec Narcissa sera finie... Il faudra que je vous... Te demande quelque chose.

 **Tom** : _-Lève un sourcil-_ Quelque chose ?

 **Lucius** : Oui, quelque chose.

 **Tom** : _-Se met à réfléchir sur ce que cela pourrait être-_

 **Lucius** : _-Pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et regard autour d'eux-_ Euh... La tour d'astronomie de Poudlard ? Mais c'est pas possible !

 **Tom** : _-Ne dit rien, se sentant bien contre lui, ferme les yeux alors qu'un coup de vent vient nous frapper-_

 **Lucius** : _-Le serre-_ Comment peut-on transplaner à Poudlard ?

 **Tom** : Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ça...

 **Lucius** : Sérieusement, à quoi réfléchissez-vous vraiment ?

 **Tom** : Je... Pensais ne plus en avoir besoin... _-Baisse les yeux et enfouit son visage dans la robe de Lucius-_

 **Lucius** : _-D'un geste du bras, attrape le Lord et le porte comme une princesse-_

 **Tom** : Que fais-tu, Lucius ?!

 **Lucius** : _-Fais demi-tour et prend les escaliers en portant son fardeau-_

 **Tom** : _-Cache mon visage dans ses robes-_

 **Lucius** : _-Fais tout le trajet du château et sors des limites pour transplaner et arrive au manoir du Lord-_

 **Tom** : Lucius, tu peux me déposer, maintenant... _-Dit-il doucement-_

 **Lucius** : _-Ne répond rien et entre dans le manoir. S'arrête au milieu du hall-_ Et pourquoi cela ? Vous n'êtes pas bien dans mes bras ?

 **Tom** : Si, au contraire... Je suis très bien ainsi, mais mon poids... _-Se mord légèrement la lèvre-_

 **Lucius** : Vous êtes léger, Maître. Où voulez-vous aller ?

 **Tom** : Cela m'importe peu, Lucius, du moment que tu reste avec moi...

 **Lucius** : Mais je serai toujours avec vous, maître... _-Le serre plus fort-_ Quelle pièce ?

 **Tom** : Hm... _-Réfléchis-_ Je pense que... J'ai besoin d'un bain...

 **Lucius** : _-Le regarde d'une drôle de manière avant de monter à l'étage-_

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

Et voilà !

J'adore ce passage *-*

J'espère que vous aussi !

Review ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à vous ! :D**

 **Bon, je n'ai reçu aucune review, seulement des Favoris et des Followers, mais... enfin, comme je vous l'ai dit au début, ce n'est pas vraiment pour vous que je le fais... Donc, c'est pas grave !**

 **À vos yeux ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

Chapitre 10

Après être passé on-ne-sait-où, le Lord rentra à son manoir, le verrouillant. Il dit à son elfe qu'il ne voulait plus rien voir du tout. Lucius avait voulu entrer, mais n'avait rien su faire et s'était fait littéralement claqué la porte au nez.

-Maître !

Déjà effondré dans son fauteuil, Tom se sentait très mal, son cœur était sur le point d'exploser. Pour la première fois de sa vie, une larme coula sur sa joue.

Après avoir frappé à la porte du manoir plusieurs fois, l'elfe, inquiet, vint lui ouvrir.

Son état très perturbé lui fit remercier l'elfe et lui demanda, tout en entrant dans le manoir, où était Tom.

-Le Maître est très mal, Monsieur ! Il s'est enfermé dans ses appartements et ne veut voir personne !

-Tu vas voir s'il ne veut voir personne, tien..., grogna Lucius en montant les escaliers, arrivant devant la porte des appartements de Tom et frappa. Ouvre-moi, Tom.

Néanmoins, en frappant, le montant en bois, mal fermé dans la précipitation du maître des lieux, s'ouvrit, permettant au blond d'entrer dans la pièce.

-Tu avais vraiment l'intention de m'ignorer ?

Lucius ne reçut aucune réponse, et pour cause : Tom était assit sur son fauteuil, la tête entre ses mains, ses épaules tremblant sous ses sanglots. Se sentant soudain mal, Lucius s'approcha par derrière et lui enserra les épaules avec ses bras, posant sa tête sur l'une d'elle. Sentant des bras l'entourer, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se figea et releva un peu la tête.

-Tu n'es pas ici... Tu es avec ce... Ce... Foutu sosie...

( Ndla : Vu qu'on RP sur twitter, nous ne sommes pas les seuls Tom et Lucius, il y en a d'autres. Le sosie en question était un autre Tom. )

-Je suis là, je suis là..., murmura le blond en le serrant encore plus.

-Je suis... Égoïste, reprit le brun en posant ses mains sur les bras l'entourant. Car je refuse de te partager à cause de mes sentiments, mais si tu es heureux comme ça... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Lucius le força à se redresser et à lui faire face.

-Ce que tu peux faire, c'est arrêter de dire des idioties comme celle-là, effacer ces affreuses larmes qui coulent sur ton visage magnifique et... m'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'on oublie nos deux noms...

Faisant ce que l'autre homme, plus grand que lui, lui disait, Tom essuya ses larmes et le regarda dans les yeux avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant jusqu'à en perdre son souffle. Évidemment, l'aristocrate le serra contre son corps, lui rendant son baiser avec force. Intensifiant le baiser et se pressant davantage contre le corps musclé du blond, le maître remonta une de ses mains dans la chevelure parfaite de son serviteur, le corps bloqué entre le bureau et l'autre homme.

Perdu depuis quelques minutes dans le baiser, collant son torse contre celui du brun, sa main dans le bas de son dos, Lucius tenta de se calmer un peu, se forçant à se détacher de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux, le front posé sur le sien, respirant difficilement. De son côté, Riddle fit de même, dans un état similaire, les joues légèrement rougies.

-Ça va mieux, ou il te faut encore oublier ?

-Le temps le fera... Pour l'instant, laisse-moi juste profiter de ce moment...

-Non, fit-il en secouant la tête. Je le ferais. Il chuchota. Je te ferai oublier avec mes baisers, mes caresses... Avec mon amour pour toi...

-Je compte sur toi, Lucius Malfoy..., murmura le plus petit des deux avant de poser ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche de celui-ci.

Ledit Lucius Malfoy reprit possession des lèvres de, semblait-il qu'il allait devenir, son futur amant avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

-Puis-je... Maintenant ?

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire de me demander ceci... Vu que tu connais la réponse...

Après quoi, ce dernier s'assit sur le bord du bureau et tira le blond afin qu'il se retrouve de nouveau contre lui. Passant un bras derrière Tom, le blond balança tout ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau, les envoyant s'écraser au sol, puis se colla à nouveau contre lui en mettant sa bouche sur sa mâchoire avant de l'embrasser. Quasiment automatiquement, les jambes du brun vinrent ceinturer la taille du blond tandis que ses doigts allaient s'amuser avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Suite à ce geste, Lucius fut presque obligé de se coller davantage au plus jeune, collant leur bas-ventres ensemble, et reprit possession de ses lèvres avec envie, posant délicatement ses mains sur ses hanches. Mais Tom n'avait pas envie d'être sage, pas ce soir, alors il se mit à remuer légèrement du bassin, le faisant se frotter à celui de l'autre homme qui grogna en se collant encore plus à lui si c'était possible, enlevant le haut de ses habits avec empressement.

L'heure n'était plus aux baisers chastes et aux caresses légères, ils en voulaient plus et chacun le savaient. Faisant de même avec sa chemise, Tom rompit le baiser un court instant en laissant son torse presque nu que l'aristocrate s'empressa d'aller toucher de sa main, cherchant un téton pour le pincer de ses doigts, replongeant immédiatement sur ses lèvres.

Leurs caresses se firent plus précises et le Seigneur des Ténèbres poussa un fort soupir de plaisir tout en descendant ses doigts dans le creux des reins de son serviteur lorsque celui-ci aspira une de ses lèvres avant de glisser sa bouche vers son oreille dans le but d'en mordiller le lobe.

Après avoir tenté de l'aider à enlever la ceinture de son pantalon, chose non aisée à cause des coups de bassins du brun, le blond en eut assez et leur lança un sort de déshabillage, les laissant seulement en sous-vêtements et il se recula un peu afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Une flamme de désir brillant dans le fond de ses yeux pourtant si noirs désormais, le Lord prit bien le temps d'admirer le corps et la musculature parfaite de l'homme en face de lui. N'étant pourtant pas spécialement exhibitionniste, il le laissa le mater sans aucune gêne.

-Ce que tu vois te plaît ?

-Effectivement... C'est magnifique... Tu es magnifique, Lucius, fit-il en continuant son admiration.

Souriant doucement en se permettant enfin, à son tour, de jeter un coup d'œil au Lord. À son Lord.

-Toi aussi, inutile de te le dire...

-Personne, commença Tom, ne me l'a jamais dit, Lucius... En étant habillé, bien évidemment. Tu es le seul à me voir si peu vêtu.

-Tu veux dire que tu es..., il le regarda surpris. Enfin, tu n'as jamais... ?

-Oh, ça...

Il détourna la tête en repensant à quelque choses, des mauvais souvenirs, mais Lucius n'était pas de cet avis et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tom ? Dis-moi...

Seul un murmure lui répondit.

-Je ne le suis plus malgré moi...

Il ne comprit pas et l'amena sur le lit.

-Malgré-toi ? Raconte-moi...

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à raconter, Lucius...

Il se plaça derrière son maître et le cala contre son torse en l'enserrant de ses bras.

-J'ai tout mon temps pour toi et tu le sais... Je ne te jugerai pas. Jamais.

-Je ne dirais rien là-dessus, Lucius, dit-il d'une voix faible avant de poser son dos plus contre son torse. Utilise la Légilimencie si tu veux...

-Es-tu sûr de ce que tu me demande ? murmura l'aristocrate.

-Je risque de revoir ce souvenir, mais je veux que tu saches et... je suis incapable d'en parler...

Lucius prit les mains de Tom dans les siennes et les serra avec force avant de coller sa tête contre la sienne et de murmurer le sort.

- _Legilimens_... 

**Riddle-Malfoy ~ Malfoy-Riddle**

 **Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 10 :D J'espère que vous avez aimé ce début de lemon...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour ! Je suis désolée du retard, mais pour beaucoup de raisons, je n'ai plus posté ! De toute façon, je n'ai eu aucune review donc...  
Je ne fais ce chapitre que pour ma copine =D**

 **Malfoy-Riddle ~ Riddle Malfoy**

Lucius fut projeté cinquante ans en arrière, à Poudlard. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaitre les lieux et la personne présente. Cette personne, en effet, c'était Tom, à seize, voire dix-sept ans, en pleine préparation d'une potion. Il avait l'air tranquille et serein. Malheureusement cela ne dura pas longtemps, puisque peu de temps après, un groupe d'élèves dont il devina être des septième années entra dans la pièce. Le jeune Tom fronça les sourcils et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient. L'un d'entre eux se rapprocha d'un pas en ricanant et répondit :

-Toi.

Après, le futur Lord Voldemort se fit attaquer par un sortilège de désarmement avant de vivre de longues heures atroces en leur compagnie. Personne ne l'entendit jamais crier ce soir-là, pour la simple et bonne raison que la pièce avait été insonorisée.

À la suite de ce souvenir, Lucius fut projeté hors de la tête de son amant en tremblant, ne disant pas un mot. De son côté, Tom était dans le même état.

Le blond ne se rendait pas encore compte de ce qui s'était passé et, lorsque le brun se mit à gigoter pour sortir des bras de Lucius, celui-ci le laissa faire, trop perdu dans ses pensées, se repassant les cris de l'homme qu'il aimait dans son esprit.

Sans perdre de temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit du lit et se rendit dans la salle d'eau, retira son sous-vêtement et passa sous la douche, sentant le besoin urgent d'en prendre une. Pendant ce temps, l'aristocrate reprit « vie » et, sentant ses joues mouillées, les essuya avec rage avant de se lever. Dans le même état, Tom pleurait sous l'eau lui coulant dans les cheveux et sur le corps. Il ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée, discrète, de l'autre homme qui laissa trainer son boxer sur le sol et entra dans la cabine de douche, arrivant dans son dos. Il lui embrassa la nuque après l'avoir dégagée de ses cheveux trempés.

-Lucius...

Le dos du brun est parcouru d'un petit frisson que le blond ressentit sous ses lèvres et regarda toujours le sol.

-Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais. Ce que ces gens ont fait... Ils payeront, Tom. Ils payeront.

Ce n'était pas une parole en l'air, c'était une promesse. Une véritable promesse.

-Et comment compte-tu les retrouver ? Ils sont peut-être déjà plus de ce monde, Lucius...

-Je les retrouverai. Ceux qui sont morts seront les plus chanceux, déclara le blond d'une voix basse, mais forte. Ceux qui vivent encore, par contre...

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge, ce qui fit sourire Riddle avant de se tourner lentement vers lui afin de lui faire face.

L'autre homme, plus grand désormais, le regarda dans les yeux, les sourcils toujours froncés et la mâchoire serrée. Tom leva une main tremblante vers lui et effleura sa joue avec.

-Lucius, murmura-t-il faiblement sans que l'expression du blond ne change. Ne me regarde pas ainsi... Je comprends ta colère... Je suppose que tu dois l'être aussi contre moi.

-Contre toi ? Non. Certainement pas contre toi... Contre eux seulement. Contre ces enfoirés qui ont osés blesser mon amour.

-C'est du passé... J'ai réussi à en oublier une partie, mais il en reste encore...

-Tu les oublieras, fit Lucius en l'embrassant avant de le pousser contre la parois de la douche en se collant complètement à lui.

-Est-ce que... Tu... m'aideras ?

Il posa ses mains sur les bras de l'autre homme.

-Je remplacerai toutes tes pensées..., il prit le gel douche et en versa dans sa main avant de commencer à laver son maître.

Maître en question qui se laissa faire sans plus trop se rendre compte de leur nudité. Le blond le lava doucement et avec amour, passant sur tout son dos puis sur son ventre avant de s'agenouiller devant lui et lui laver les jambes, toujours à mains nues et toujours sans regarder ce qu'il y a en face de lui. Les yeux fermés à son tour afin d'esquiver son regard, mais aussi pour profiter du moment, Tom les rouvrit en sentant ses mains sur ses jambes et baissa vers lui, rougissant en remarquant la situation.

-Merci, Lucius..., murmura-t-il une fois complètement rincé et il vint embrasser les lèvres du blond avec amour.

Ce dernier se releva momentanément en se laissant embrasser et parla sur le même ton.

-Je n'ai pas fini..., il se rabaissa à genoux et prit délicatement son sexe en main.

Encore plus gêné, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux et fixa la porte de la cabine de douche.

-Ah... Lu-Lucius... Je peux faire ça, tu sais ?

-Vous êtes souple, mais tout de même...

Après cette légère note d'humour, l'aristocrate approcha sa bouche et souffla doucement sur le membre présent devant lui avant de le prendre directement en bouche.

Englobant entièrement le membre chaud de ses lèvres, le mangemort fit un lent mouvement de va et vient, pas très sûr de lui puisque c'était la première fois. Lâchant un petit cri de surprise, Tom posa une main sur les cheveux de son beau Lucius et pencha la tête en arrière en mordillant sa lèvre, gémissant en sentant les mouvements sur lui.

Lucius aspirait, mordillait, s'activait plus fortement sur la verge présente dans sa bouche, tenant les hanches de l'homme qu'il aimait tandis que celui-ci tentait de retenir ses démonstrations vocales de plaisir, les yeux voilés.

-Lu... Lucius... Je ne vais... Plus pouvoir tenir encore longtemps... Arrête..., chuchota le blond d'une voix rauque.

Suite à cette annonce, ledit Lucius continua sa fellation avec plus de force et plus de passion jusqu'à la délivrance de son maître qui ne tarda pas à venir, agrippant ses cheveux en éjaculant dans sa bouche dans un dernier râle de plaisir.

Encore gêné, mais maîtrisant ses émotions, le blond reçu la semence dans sa bouche et l'avala en le regardant dans les yeux avant de revenir vers lui et de se mettre devant lui, lui demandant silencieusement s'il pouvait l'embrasser.

Tom s'approcha de lui et lui prit le visage entre ses mains, le faisant se pencher un peu avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné et amoureux.

-Est-ce le bon endroit pour faire cela ? tenta de bredouiller le blond, se laissant faire avec plaisir, laissant le corps légèrement musclé de l'autre se presser contre le sien, le baiser s'intensifiant.

-Mon lit te conviendra-t-il ? chuchota le brun contre les lèvres de son aimé.

Les choses se passèrent très vite : Lucius prit la main de Tom et sortit de la cabine pour aller dans la chambre, se couchant sur le lit et l'attirant à lui en l'embrassant alors que son maître le suivait en serrant sa main.

Assis à califourchon sur ses cuisse, Riddle l'embrassa avec tendresse, ses mains de chaque côtés de son visage. Excité, le blond le tint plus fort contre lui et se mit à onduler des hanches, frottant leurs deux sexes ensembles en soupirant de plaisir. Dans le même état, Voldemort glissa sa tête dans le cou de son serviteur, y suçotant la peau, ayant bien l'intention d'y laisser une marque.

-Toooommmm... Plus..., gémit longuement Lucius en écartant sa tête afin de laisser davantage de terrain libre.

Le « Toooommmm » sourit contre sa peau et fit passer une de ses mains sur le torse du blond, ce dernier l'attirant à lui pour qu'il l'embrasse encore.

-Embrasse-moi... Embrasse-moi...

-À tes ordres, mon aimé, susurra-t-il avant de reprendre sa bouche avec fougue, deux doigts venant jouer avec un de ses tétons.

-Oh par Salazar, oui ! hoqueta le blond en poussant un hoquet de surprise, mordant sa lèvre sans faire exprès avant de lécher tendrement la perle de sang étant apparue et murmura lorsque son amour pinça son téton avec tendresse. Toi... Je te veux...

-Moi aussi, avoua Tom en écartant son visage du sien en le regardant. Moi aussi je te veux...

Mais il ne semblait pas comprendre l'envie du blond qui secoua la tête en rougissant.

-Non.. Toi... En moi...

Une bouffée de chaleur frappa le visage du Maître.

-Lucius... Tu... Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire... Je n'ai jamais..., il se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

-Je te veux en moi... Vite...

Le brun déglutit en hochant la tête et descendit ses doigts le long de sa poitrine pour les rendre jusqu'à son entrée afin de le préparer, aidé par le blond qui écarta les jambes en rougissant encore plus.

Même s'il ne ressentit aucune douleur, seulement de la gêne, Lucius se crispa en respirant doucement alors qu'on le pénétrait avec douceur d'un premier doigt. Attentif, Tom arrêta de bouger, son doigt entièrement en lui en sentant l'homme qu'il aimait se crisper. Il chercha dans ses yeux une quelconque trace de douleur et, n'en voyant aucune, commença donc à bouger lentement. Le second rejoint rapidement le premier alors qu'il soupirait sous la sensation n'étant ni agréable ni désagréable. Lui laissant le temps de s'habituer, Tom se redressa un peu au dessus du visage tourné vers la droite et crispé du blond.

-Lucius... Regarde-moi... Mon amour...

Toujours dans le même état, il se força pourtant à le regarder.

-J-J'aime... Ce surnom...

-Si tu as mal, ne le cache pas, Lucius...

Voldemort esquissa un petit sourire en coin et vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'être attiré fermement contre le torse du blond qui l'embrassa aussi fort.

-Vas-y...

Au fur et à mesure des mouvements du brun au fond de lui, Lucius se décrispa et le plaisir vint doucement en lui tout en jouant avec sa langue dans sa bouche.

Néanmoins, sachant qu'il allait avoir mal, lorsqu'il sentit un troisième doigt se presser contre son entrée, il remit son masque interne, ce qui ne fut pas au goût de son maître qui murmura contre ses lèvres :

-Non... Lucius, je veux savoir lorsque tu as mal et lorsque mes intentions te plaisent...

Il fallut quelques minutes au blond pour prendre sa décision et détendre à nouveaux ses lèvres, regardant son amour dans les yeux, son masque tombant à nouveau.

Il savait pertinemment bien qu'il allait avoir mal, mais il montrait par ce geste qu'il acceptait et accepterait de souffrir pour lui.

Pour son amour.

-Je serai doux pour cette fois, Lucius...

Enfin, le troisième doigt fit son entrée dans l'entre chaude du blond qui referma les yeux fortement, la douleur enfin présente. Il murmura :

-J-J'ai hâte... D-de voir... Les autres fois...

Sans répondre, Tom le pénétra très lentement de son doigt en enfouissant à nouveau sa tête dans son cou, l'embrassant. Malgré ses yeux clos, Lucius sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et il se mit à expirer en passant une main dans la nuque du brun en lui agrippant les cheveux.

(Ndla : au lieu de « cheveux » j'avais écrit « yeux »... ça doit faire mal d'agripper les yeux de quelqu'un XD )

Cette réaction fit hésiter le Lord qui vint lécher la larme traitresse, à continuer.

-Si tu t'arrêtes, je te jure que je te tue, lâcha le blond dans un souffle.

-De si cruels mots sortant de la bouche d'un être aussi magnifique que toi... J'aime ça...

D'un coup, dès la dernière syllabe prononcée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres enfonça entièrement ses trois doigts entre les fesses de l'autre homme qui cria autant de plaisir que de douleur étant donné qu'il venait de frapper sa prostate.

-Encore !

-Voilà qui est beaucoup mieux, mon amour..., rit-il légèrement en bougeant ses doigts en lui.

-Plus ! Plus, vil... Serpent... Plus !

L'aristocrate haletait de plus en plus et s'agrippait à son maître. Maître en question qui accéléra alors ses mouvements en observant le visage de l'autre.

Mais cette douce torture ne plu pas au riche Malfoy qui le força à s'arrêter.

-Toi, maintenant ! Toi, amour...

Sans se faire attendre, Tom Riddle retira ses doigts et approcha son sexe de son entrée, la caressant doucement de son gland. Lucius ouvrit la bouche et tira le brun vers lui pour l'embrasser et, par la même occasion, l'obligea à s'enfoncer d'un coup en lui grâce à ses jambes qu'il noua sur ses fesses. Il le tira vers lui en criant, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, le suppliant de continuer.

Gémissant de se sentir à l'intérieur de l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement depuis des années, il se pencha en avant et récolta ses larmes de ses lèvres.

-Tu aimeras cela, Lucius... Je le sais...

Il commença alors un fou et lent mouvement de va et viens en lui, posant ses mains sur ses hanches en mettant plus de passion dans ses coups de reins, faisant gémir de plus en plus fort son beau Lucius qui se mit alors à dire des mots sans suite.

Le voir ainsi, sous lui, fit sourire Voldemort. Il se pencha au dessus de son visage et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de se reculer et d'empoigner doucement le sexe de son, désormais, amant, dans une de ses mains, accentuant ses coups en bougeant sa main dessus.

-T-Tom... Plus... Fort... Vite..., fit Lucius, les yeux clos, perdu dans le plaisir, poussant de petits cris en fonction du fait si Tom touchait sa prostate ou non.

Et c'est ce que cherchait à faire le plus petit : toucher cette boule de nerfs faisant crier si délicieusement l'homme. Il se mit alors à siffler.

-Par Ssssalazzzar... Tu es sssiii étroit, mon amour...

Rejetant la tête en arrière, poussant un long et fort gémissement en entendant Tom parler fourchelangue, Lucius jura.

-Oh putain Tom, continue ! Amour !

-Je vais..., continue-t-il donc avant de se sentir prêt à jouir.

La réponse, frénétique, de Lucius ne tarda pas et il le força à aller fortement en lui, ressortant complètement pour revenir entièrement.

-E-E-En moi !

Enfin, la jouissance arriva, les submergeant tous les deux avec force, Tom au fond de Lucius et ce dernier entre leur deux corps. Le brun se retira lentement du corps du blond et vint s'écrouler près de lui, la respiration accélérée. Après un rapide sort de nettoyage, le mangemort alla se blottir contre son maitre, ayant lui aussi du mal à respirer.

-Je t'aime..., merci mon amour...

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura Tom en tournant sa tête vers lui.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-J'espère bien.

Riddle se laissa embrasser puis passe une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Lulu ( Ndla : Dixit. Avec un * Coeur * rouge à côté trop mignon =D ) et chuchota.

-Pourquoi rigoles-tu, Luc' ?

En effet, le blond, la tête sur son torse, s'était mis à rire doucement.

-Tu imagines, je viens de me faire baiser par un gamin de dix-sept ans ! Sauf votre respect, maître !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il retira sa main des cheveux dudit Luc', touché plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître par le mot employé pour définir ce qu'il vient de se passer et ne dit rien.

Voyant qu'il avait commis une bourde, Lucius reprit.

-Tu sais que je ne pense pas cela, ce n'est qu'un mot, amour...

-Un mot... que je ne veux plus entendre, chuchota-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Lucius se douta du pourquoi et se força à se hisser sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je m'excuse, mon amour. Tu m'as fait merveilleusement bien l'amour avec la tendresse et le désir que tu ressens pour moi.

-J'attends que tu en fasses de même avec moi...

-Tu veux que je te fasse merveilleusement l'amour avec tout l'amour et la tendresse et le désir que j'ai pour toi ? murmura-t-il.

-Tu comprends vite, mon beau Lucius...

 **Malfoy-Riddle ~ Riddle-Malfoy**

 **Bonsoir !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce lemon, notre tout premier avec elle =D**

 **Review ?**


End file.
